


Movie Night

by Gittendurm



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: College, Dorms, Drunkenness, Furry, belch - Freeform, burp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gittendurm/pseuds/Gittendurm
Summary: Jack invites Olivia to hang out and watch a movie with him and Roger. Things become a burpathon pretty soon though. What else are you supposed to do when the movie is Bro Hawgs?
Kudos: 1





	Movie Night

“No, it’ll be cool, it’s not like it’s some kind of special ritual for the two of us! Besides, Roger’s got a beer hookup.”

“So I’m _not_ going to be barging in on some kind of male bonding?”

“Come on, don’t act like you don’t have movie night with your roommate all the time, it’s totally normal!”

Olivia looked at Jack, her expression clear that she wasn’t going to stop interrogating him on the matter. He’d been bringing up her coming to his and Roger’s movie night since the beginning of the week. She hadn’t even met Roger yet, only knowing him through Jack’s stories. “And you’re sure this isn’t some kind of trick to get me to have a threesome with both of you?”

Jack stopped dead in his tracks at how forward she suddenly was. “Listen, Roger and I haven’t even seen each other naked, we aren’t exactly going to all of a sudden be cool with having a threesome…” His voice trailed off as before he found the excuse he wanted. “Besides, Roger’s popular with girls, and when I brought up you hanging with us he said he’d bring a girl too.”

“So you’re gonna go for a foursome then?” Olivia laughed as Jack was struck speechless before giving him a quick kiss. “Fine, I’ll be there, if just for the beer. Just pick something good, okay?”

“You know I’ve got good taste in this stuff.” Jack kissed her again before heading toward his class. _I’ve got good taste in movies, sure, but it’s Roger’s turn to pick. Hope she likes dumb comedies. Should I tell her? Eh…_

Movie night rolled around, and sure enough Roger didn’t have anyone with him. He doled out a few excuses, but Jack was pretty sure Olivia didn’t buy any of them. The real panic came about a second before Roger pulled out the movie and Jack realized he hadn’t warned Olivia about Roger’s taste in entertainment.

“Picked this up yesterday, me and the guys loved this one in high school!” Roger beamed as he held up a copy of _Bro Hawgs_. Jack looked at Olivia, terrified she was going to call it off right there and then. To his relief, she agreed and asked for a beer.

_So far, so good…_

Twenty minutes had passed, and Jack was already bored of the movie. Nothing was really all that funny, but Roger was having the time of his life. Jack used the fact that Roger was in love with the movie to slip his arm around Olivia and ask if she wanted another beer. A moment later he was up and retrieving another round for him and Olivia. He quickly popped the caps off and made his way back to the others.

Olivia took a drink from her beer, letting the drink slide down her throat before taking a deep breath through her nose. A long, low belch rolled out of her throat. It wasn’t loud but had plenty of bass and lasted a good nine seconds, getting just a little louder as she pushed the last bit of gas out. A small sigh of relief followed. Roger laughed in surprise at the impressive eructation. “Duuuuuddeee, she sounds just like you!”

Jack leaned over to Olivia. “Roger’s learning from the master.”

Olivia looked over at Roger. “Oh, is he now?” she asked, trying to move to a more interesting subject. The movie was one of those that only a guy like Roger could really like. Jack had built up a tolerance to dumb comedy, but Olivia was desperate for something more fun.

A giant grin flashed on Roger’s face as he lightly flexed his abs under his t-shirt, dislodging a bubble in his stomach. “YEEEEEEEPPPPP,” he burped out with that signature equine bass that put Jack’s deepest belches to shame. Olivia’s eyes went wide as she felt the bass in her chest, something a burp had never done to her before. Fortunately, Jack couldn’t see her face and Roger was too busy enjoying what he imagined was the adulation of the other two for him to notice before Olivia composed herself.

Though the movie was technically the focus for the rest of the night, the trio seemed to be having more fun casually burping together. Even Roger, who had been looking forward to _Bro Hawgs_ earlier in the night when he had chosen it to watch would take a while to work up a good one. The three had agreed to rely on just beer to work up their burps, though this was mostly Olivia’s idea because she wanted to see just how ridiculous Roger was when he was drunk. She forgot that horses took a lot more alcohol to get really hammered than smaller species, and instead got to put up with Jack not pacing himself. His usual control over his burping became weaker and weaker until the snow leopard’s belches had become long, gurgling affairs, sounding more like something a drunken frat boy would be letting out toward the end of a party than Jack’s usual standard. Well, maybe not exactly like any frat guy – Jack might have been drunk and unable to use anything but beer, but he was still a master. Most frat guys weren’t able to pull 15 seconds of burp out of a quick drink from their beer.

At some point the movie caught their attention again when Dean, the main character, did a keg stand at a party and finished it off with a burp, announcing he had downed the whole keg and was officially the coolest guy at the party. The peanut gallery quickly jumped in, heckling the subpar burp from the TV. Olivia called it fake, while Jack tried to imitate it, burping out of the side of his mouth and making it higher pitched than his usual fare. Roger stole the show; as soon as Jack finished his intentionally underwhelming burp, Roger thumped his chest and let out a massive belch, summing up their thoughts: “WEEEEEAAAAAKKKK.” Olivia’s eyes grew big as it eclipsed the other burps that she and Jack had been letting out all night. Jack laughed and congratulated Roger on how much better his technique had gotten.

By the time the movie ended they had made it through the beer and had exhausted all the burping they could do when drunk. Even Olivia, who hadn’t drank as much as Jack or Roger, was only letting out higher pitched burps that lasted only a few seconds, more like a garden-variety high school girl letting loose at a sleepover than someone with real talent. Jack tried to offer to walk Olivia back to her dorm, clearly trying to get laid. Olivia refused, though, saying she had to get up early for a test tomorrow, and left for her place.

“Bummer dude, she’s gotta be tight as shit.” Roger said, putting his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“You have no idea.” Jack replied, heading toward his bed, ready to sleep off the beer.

**Author's Note:**

> I agonized forever about what to name the movie, and then it hit me. Bro Hawgs. Everyone who's ever been in college has seen Bro Hawgs. You, me, all of us. Bro Hawgs is a part of the college experience. I don't even have to tell you anything about Bro Hawgs and you already know everything about it. I bet you even guessed that the main character is named Dean.


End file.
